Walking the Sky
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: An on-going series of Luke/Mara/Ben one-shots. There will be no specific or chronological order to the stories, and all will be rated 'T' and under. Themes will also vary.
1. Boys and Their Forts

**Walking the Sky ****– Skywalker One-shots (L/M/B)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N1**__**: **__This is an on-going series of Luke, Mara and Ben one-shots. __**(These stories will not be in any specific or chronological order)**_

**.**

**.**

_**A/N 2**__**: **__I do not own Star Wars _

**.**

**.**

**Boys and Their Forts****:**

Luke Skywalker set down the datapad, and leaned back in his chair, trying to stretch sore muscles. His eyes were tired from hours of reading reports, and he could feel a headache starting to blossom.

Luke closed his eyes and breathed deeply, releasing tension with the breath. He heard a scuffle at the door to his office, and opened his eyes to find a blue-eyed, red haired boy looking in on him.

"Hello Ben." Luke greeted his son with a smile. "What have you been up to?"

The four-year-old grinned, and hustled forward, holding aloft a toy X-wing with its matching pilot.

"I'm playing with my ships." He informed his father gleefully. "Wanna play with me Daddy?"

Luke glanced at his desk, which was still littered with un-read reports. Deciding that he could certainly use a break, and that his son was far more important, Luke ruffled Ben's hair.

"Sure, let me just run to the refresher." Luke stood, feeling his legs protest.

"Okay!" Ben quipped.

Luke chuckled as the child scurried off toward his bedroom. Luke stopped by the refresher, and breathed a sigh of relief. After washing his hands, Luke splashed cool water on his face, and cupped some in his palm for a quick drink.

When he entered Ben's room, Luke stopped short. Ben was nowhere in sight, but he could be heard… underneath a bed-sheet held up by the one chair in the boy's room, and the headboard of his bed.

Ben suddenly leapt from the covering, his X-wing still in hand, and he made the toy fly about before he realized he had company.

"Oh!" Ben jumped. "Hi Dad!"

"What is this?" Luke asked with a smirk, indicating the sheet.

"Oh! It's my hangar-bay!" Ben informed his father.

"Hangar-bay?" Luke repeated, his smile growing.

Ben nodded emphatically. "Yup! I couldn't fit under my bed."

Luke chuckled, stepping into the room. Then an idea struck him, and he motioned or Ben to follow him.

"Come on, Son."

Ben followed curiously, still clutching his toy.

Luke went to the linen closet and pulled out several more sheets and blankets. Luke took them to the living room, and the proceeded to bring in the chairs from their kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, his eyes bright with interest.

"_We_ are going to build a fort." Luke informed his child. "Or call it a hangar-bay, if you want."

"Really?!" Ben squeaked as Luke placed the dining room chairs in strategic places.

"Of course. I used to make forts in my room on Tatooine when I had extra time to play." Luke said. "Why don't you grab one of those sheets, and we will get started."

Ben leapt for the pile of bedding, and then paused on his way back to his father.

"What about Mom?"

Luke paused too, and then smirked. "Leave her to me, Son."

"Yes sir!" Ben agreed eagerly, eliciting a chuckle from Luke.

Together they placed their sheets and blankets over the furniture, and Luke found some of Mara's hair-clips of to help hold them in place. After they finished, father and son stood back to survey their handiwork.

"So, what do you think?" Luke asked, looking down to his son. "Is it Rogue Squadron worthy?"

Ben's face split into a huge grin, and he dove under the 'roof' of their 'hangar-bay'.

"It's great!" Ben cheered, his voice somewhat muffled from being under the bedding.

Luke fed off of Ban's enthusiasm, and ducked under the sheets to join Ben.

"Why don't you go get your ships and we can play?" Luke offered.

Ben crowed with delight, and rushed off. Seconds later he reappeared, his little arms laden with toy ships and pilots. He unceremoniously dumped them into a pile on the floor, and then plopped down.

"Can I be the Rebels?" Ben asked.

"Sure, who will I play?" Luke inquired.

"Mm... you can play the Empire!" Ben offered.

Luke nodded, and they separated the toys accordingly. Next they moved to separate ends of their hangar-bay to set up the ships on the floor.

Luke arranged his in neat rows, wondering idly just how the Empire set up their ships in the real world. When Luke finished, he glanced up to find Ben biting his lip in frustration.

"What's wrong, Ben?"

His son looked up. "I can't get this pilot into the ship."

The boy lifted an A-wing and the matching pilot.

"I can't get the cockpit to close!"

Luke crawled over, and held out his hand. "May I see it?"

Ben immediately offered the toy, and Luke examined the parts. He spotted the problem after only a short time.

"Ah. I see what's wrong." Luke pointed to the edge to the toy cockpit, making sure Ben could see. "The edge of the canopy is bent."

"Can you fix it please?" Ben inquired.

"I should be able to." Luke carefully bent the plastic of the cockpit canopy and then closed the toy's feature. It clicked soundly into place.

"Yay!" Ben cheered. "Thanks Daddy!"

"Alright, Rogue Leader, you ready for battle?" Luke saluted his son.

"Yes sir!" Ben returned the salute and they once again retreated to their respective corners.

Luke selected two TIE fighters, and turned to see Ben shuffling two X-wings. He smiled as the child made all the proper sound effects, from the ships taking off to the control tower. Luke mimicked his son, sending his own craft soaring.

Luke crawled over toward Ben, who met him halfway.

"Rogue Leader, I have two TIES coming in!" Ben impersonated the tinny voice of a comlink message.

"Copy! I'm going in!"

Their ships met with laser sounds and battle cries, until Ben shot down one of Luke's TIES.

"Oh no!" Luke cried theatrically. "I'm hit!"

Just before his TIE hit the ground, Luke made an explosion sound, and sent his TIE scurrying off. Ben smiled triumphantly and sent his two X-wings in to finish off the second TIE fighter.

"Hey, no fair ganging up on me!" Luke stated mock-angrily.

Ben only giggled, and they met in a twisting of arms and toys as Ben tried to hit Luke's ship. Luke flipped his TIE at the last second, and managed to clip one of the S-foils of Ben's starboard X-wing.

Ben shrieked playfully and made the craft spin on its way to the floor, where it 'exploded'.

"Ha!" Luke crowed. "One-on-one now!"

"You won't win!" Ben shot back. "The Alliance will get you!"

"Not today!" Luke intoned, just as Ben scored a hit on Luke's last TIE fighter.

"This is Empire Two, I need reinforcements!" Luke cried, and then pitched his voice lower. "'Copy Empire Two, reinforcements are on their way!'"

**00000**

Mara Jade Skywalker breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the turbolift, and it ascended the building to her floor. After exiting, she noticed a strange sensation of giddy bliss emanating in steady waves from her home. The closer she came to her front door, the stronger it became, until it nearly overwhelmed her.

Mara opened the door cautiously, and stepped through, only to freeze just after turning from closing it behind her.

Her sitting room was a mess of sheets and blankets, all hung haphazardly from chairs and other pieces of furniture. She scanned the area in confusion for a moment until she heard muffled sounds coming from underneath the linens.

"Ah! You got my last ship!" Luke's voice sounded, eliciting a boyish giggle from someone.

"Down with the Empire!"

That was Ben, Mara decided.

"Oh! Not so fast Rebel scum!" Luke again.

Mara only then noted the random vehicle parts strewn at random about the room. Suddenly a low playful growl came from under the blankets, and Ben shrieked, laughing raucously.

Luke's voice continued to growl and make munching noises, to which Ben pleaded for him to stop amid chorus of laughter. The sheets rustled as the two male Skywalkers shuffled about.

With a suddenness that startled her, Ben shot out from under the sheets, squealing in delight. Seconds later her husband also burst forth, stumbling about as he caught his balance. He thumped theatrically after his son, who disappeared into his room.

Mara shook her head, a smile lighting up her features despite her earlier shock. Peals of laughter sang forth from the room, as Luke undoubtedly caught up with his son. Feet thundered back toward the room, and upon seeing his mother, Ben halted just outside the hallway.

The move was so sudden and unexpected that Luke was forced to do a pretty fancy side-step in order to avoid barreling into his son. Luke caught his balance, chest heaving with exertion, and only then noticed his wife.

"Oh." Luke puffed, laughing despite himself, still caught up in the moment. "Hey Mara."

Ben caught Luke's infectious laughter, and tackled his father. Luke gamely rolled to the floor, allowing Ben to rough-house and tickle him.

"Oh no!" Luke yelped playfully, extending a hand toward Mara. "Help me Mommy!"

Mara lifted an eyebrow, but was unable to resist standing on the sidelines any longer. She made her way over to her boys, and smirked at Luke.

"No, help _me_ Mommy!" Ben insisted, still attacking Luke.

Luke laughed, and squirmed, unabashedly allowing his only child to rough him up. Mara found it touching that Luke was willing to play on Ben's level; and without any shred of embarrassment.

Luke again lifted his hand to her, a pleading look on his face. "Help! He's getting me!"

Mara could contain her laughter no longer, and she dropped down… and helped Ben rough up his father.

Ben laughed with delight that Mara took his side, while Luke mock-pouted.

"Hey! No fair teaming up on me!"

"Admit it!" Mara told him with an infectious smile. "The Alliance will always win!"

"Yeah!" Ben seconded. "Surrender to us!"

"Never!" Luke stuck his nose in the air. "I will never break!"

Mara and Ben intensified their efforts, and it wasn't until Ben accidentally kneed Luke in the groin that he held up his hands in defeat.

"Whoa! Okay okay!" Luke protested, trying to hold back a cough as he struggled to breathe properly. "I give up! You win!"

Mara felt sorry for Luke, who was still trying to breathe suitably, and pulled Ben off of his father.

"Alright Ben." Mara said firmly. "Let him catch his breath."

Ben looked confused, and even a little worried. "What's wrong? Did I hurt him?"

Mara bit her lip. "You will understand some day, Ben." she finally allowed.

Ben turned to Luke, who was lying still, but breathing much easier. "Daddy?"

"I'm okay Ben, it was an accident." Luke sat up, and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Let's get something to eat, I don't know about you, but all that hard work has made me hungry. What do you say Rogue Leader?"

Ben grinned at Luke's assurance.

"To the mess hall!" he ordered, jumping up and running to the kitchen.

He was back just as quickly. "Um, Dad?"

"Yes Ben?"

"Where are we going to eat at?" Ben asked.

Luke glanced at the sitting room, still set up from earlier. "Oh, yeah."

Mara shook her head and stood, offering Luke a hand. "Why don't we take our fearless leader to Dex's Diner?"

Ben's face lit up. "Yeah! Can we, Daddy?"

Luke threw a wry glance at his wife, and then addressed his son. "If Mommy says we can then it sounds good to me."

"Go get your shoes and jacket." Mara instructed Ben.

The boy saluted and raced off to do her bidding. Mara turned to Luke, smirking.

"And how is the Empire faring after that final defeat?" She asked sympathetically.

Luke shook his head, but the gesture was devoid of any ill-will. "I'm fine. He's going to be a strong one."

Mara snorted with laughter, but was saved making a comeback when Ben burst back into the room.

"I'm ready!" he announced loudly.

The family shared a laugh and left the 'hangar-bay' as it was as they left for dinner.

**00000**

A few hours later, Luke carried an exhausted Ben through the door, Mara close on his heels. Luke took Ben straight to his room, and placed him in his bed. The child immediately curled up and fell asleep, while Luke covered him with the blanket from his original fort and kissed his head.

"Goodnight, Ben." Luke murmured. "I love you."

Luke shut the door behind him, and stretched. He went back to the sitting area, and glanced about for Mara. He felt her in the refresher, and relaxed. He entered his and Mara's room, and gratefully took off his boots and tunic; lastly changing into a pair of sleep-trousers.

Luke then decided to go for a glass of water, and walked around his and Ben's creation to enter the kitchen.

As soon as the cool liquid touched his lips, Luke realized he was much more thirsty than he'd thought, and he gulped it down eagerly. When he returned to the sitting area, and Mara was still not back, he shrugged and bent under the sheets to begin collecting the toys.

Luke made a pile, and was about to back out to find a bucket to put them into when warm, soft hands encircled his waist from behind.

"Hey there." Luke greeted Mara.

Luke maneuvered around so he was sitting and facing Mara. He smiled approvingly when he saw what she was wearing. She sported a soft-looking babydoll in a lovely shade of red. When he spotted two pillows beside her, he cocked a curious brow.

"Do I get my turn in the hangar-bay?" Mara asked suggestively.

Luke grinned. "I like the way you think."

She punched him softly in the arm before retrieving their pillows. Settling down comfortably, Luke and Mara snuggled together, simply enjoying being close.

"So, what brought all this on?" Mara asked finally, gesturing to the fort about them.

Luke sighed contentedly. "Ben had a small fort- er, hangar-bay- set up in his room. I used to do that when I was little, despite Aunt Beru's protests." Luke shrugged. "I just wanted to share a little of my past with him, is all."

Mara smiled against his chest. "Well, I think it was sweet." She admitted. "I was surprised at first, and seeing you two suddenly appear out from under here…" Mara laughed. "Was quite a sight."

"I'll bet." Luke joined in her laughter. "How was your day, by the way?"

"Fine." Mara stretched languidly.

The movement of her body against his ignited little sparks all along Luke's frame, and he nuzzled her hair. She smelled of lilies, courtesy of her shampoo, and her hair was still tantalizingly damp.

Mara lifted her head, and touched her lips to his chest, allowing her hand to trail down the hard panes of his torso. Luke sighed contentedly, reveling in her feather-light touch.

"What you did for Ben today was really sweet." Mara murmured, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek.

Luke leaned into her touch, eyes closed. "It was a nice break from the monotony of my office-work." He said softly. "I love playing with him."

Mara nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "I know, and he loves you all the more for it."

Luke peeked his blue eyes open. "And his Mother?"

"Is blessed with such a wonderful family." she answered unabashedly.

Luke smiled. "As are we to have you in it."

She moved up enough to bring their faces close, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Luke brought his hand to her back and drew her closer, deepening the kiss.

Mara rolled to lie atop him, and he caressed her with his hands. Mara allowed her hands to wander too, and reached below his waist to tug his sleep-pants off. Luke responded by slipping her shift over her head.

Mara moaned as he showered her with kisses, and allowed herself to drift into bliss with her husband.


	2. The Importance of Physical Phytness

_**A/N**__**: **__I do not own Star Wars _

**.**

**.**

**The Importance of Physical Phytness****:**

**.**

**.**

Luke Skywalker woke to the sound of music and what sounded like thumping feet. Groggily he reached for the chrono on the bed-side table.

With a yawn, he saw that it was 06:00 and he frowned, glancing over to Mara's side of the bed. He found her still between the covers, but stirring agitatedly as the noises persisted.

Luke stretched tired muscles and slipped out from the sheets, padding barefoot to the door of the master bedroom. He opened the door and was instantly bombarded by much louder music. Cringing, Luke quickly stepped through and closed the door before Mara woke up in a rage.

Luke waited for a tense heartbeat by the door to be sure Mara had indeed not been awakened. Letting out a relieved breath of air, Luke set out to find the most likely cause of the ruckus. He reached the end of the hallway and froze, all fatigue vanishing at the sight before him.

Standing in the middle of the floor-space in the sitting room, and with the furniture rearranged to accommodate his movements, stood seven-year-old Ben Skywalker. He wore tight-fitting pants in an eye-watering bright green and an equally bright orange tank-top style tunic. Wrapped about his head just above his eyes was a black band of fabric, and the boy wore simple shoes to complete the ensemble.

Luke watched his son perform jumping-jacks, half-correct cartwheels, and other exercises; all to the upbeat tempo of a children's tune.

A smile crept up on Luke's face as he observed his son in the midst of his work-out. It wasn't until Ben attempted to do a complex series- for him- of acrobatic moves that the child noticed his audience.

"Oh!" Ben exclaimed in surprise, breathing heavily.

The boy immediately ceased his activities, his cheeks flushing in momentary embarrassment. Luke used the Force to shut off the music, and the room became deafeningly silent.

Father and Son stood gazing at each other for a long moment, Luke unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"What are you doing up so early, Ben?" Luke asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm exercising." Ben answered.

He went to the couch and plopped himself down with a tired huff. When Luke joined him, the Jedi noticed a large piece of flimsi on the table, with Ben's young handwriting upon it.

He picked it up, noted his son's information in the typical school assignment heading, and a few short sentences.

_What is important about Physical Phytness._

_It is good to stay active. Being healthy makes me happyer. _

_I like to play with my Daddy. He and I do things togeter. _

_Mommy is also fun to ecxercise with. I love watching my Mom and Dad fight with their litesabrs. _

Luke glanced at Ben, who was watching him somewhat warily.

"This is very good, Ben." Luke told the child. "Is this for homework?"

"Yes."

"Well, aside from a few misspelled words, I think your teacher will like your report." Luke praised. "One example is that 'Phytness' is spelled F-I-T-N-E-S-S."

He re-read the passages. "Do you really like to do things with me that much?"

"Of course!" Ben replied, obviously surprised Luke would ask that.

Luke pursed his lips. "If you'd like, we can do some of my exercises together."

"Really?" Ben asked excitedly. "What could we do?"

"I usually have a morning work-out that I do to stay fit." Luke reminded his son.

"Yeah! I love watching you and Mommy doing those!" Ben's eyes were aglow with the eagerness of youth.

"Well, how would you like to join me this morning for my routine?" Luke offered, setting the flimsi back on the table.

Ben frowned. "But I can't do what you do."

"I didn't mean you had to perform the workout of a Jedi Master, Ben." Luke chuckled. "That would be quite astonishing. No, what I meant is that you and I could go through some of the exercises the younglings do."

Ben cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Or we can do something else if you prefer." Luke finished.

"Okay, can we do a little of both?" Ben inquired.

"I don't see why not, if you feel up to it." Luke glanced at the eye-sore his son was wearing. "But, um… maybe you should change into something less, er… colorful?"

Ben glanced at his outfit. "But I thought everyone who does physical fitness wears these kinds of clothes?"

"Son, have you ever seen your mother or I wear something like that when we work out?" Luke smirked.

"No." Ben grinned mischievously at him. "But then, you don't normally wear much color anyway."

"Well, you've got me there." Luke shook his head amusedly. "Why don't we both go change then?"

"I bet I can beat you back to the couch!" Ben challenged as he leapt to his feet and scurried away.

Luke laughed as he scrambled to join in the impromptu contest, only pausing uncertainly when he reached his door. If he woke Mara up before her 'designated waking hours' she'd be in a foul mood.

Upon hearing Ben rustling through his drawers with gusto, Luke decided to brave the waters and he burst as quietly into the room as possible. He slipped out of his sleepwear and grabbed his normal work-out attire: grey slacks and a matching tank-top shirt, and a pair of worn-out boots.

Luke dressed swiftly and rushed back to the sitting room. As he turned from closing his bedroom door, Ben appeared from his room. Two pairs of blue eyes met, and something _zinged _between them, and suddenly the two were racing to be first to touch the sofa.

Laughter bubbled when Luke tried to dodge past his son only to have the boy grab his pants and pull him back and leap for the cushions. Ben missed by mere centimeters, thudding to the floor.

Luke felt a flash of concern as he moved to catch up, but it vanished when Ben crawled frantically for their chosen base, still chortling.

Ben's fingers brushed fabric seconds before Luke's, and Ben shouted triumphantly.

"I won! I won!" Ben chanted loudly.

"Yes, but it was a close ca…"

"What is going on in here!"

Two heads snapped in the direction of the irate voice, and spotted a frazzled, and irritated Mara Jade Skywalker standing in the room.

Ben swallowed hard, knowing what the penalty could be for waking Mara before she was ready to greet the world. Luke wasn't far behind, but he offered a sheepish grin.

"'Morning, Love." he began cautiously. "Ben and I were just heading out for a little physical _phytness_." He emphasized the last word for Ben, who giggled.

"Well then you'd best get going and let me rest in peace and quiet." Mara warned, her eyes hard.

"We're going!" Luke pulled Ben to his feet, and ushered his son to the door. "See you later."

Mara grumbled something, and Luke risked one more sentence.

"I love you."

Mara turned with her mouth open, and then broke out into a small spontaneous smile.

"Love you too, Farmboy." she shook her head. "Go."

Luke's heart fluttered, and he led Ben away.

**00000**

After stopping to pick up a light snack before their workout, Luke and Ben walked into their building's gym.

Luke led Ben to a private room where they could be a family without the media or other on-lookers watching their every move. He settled to the floor in the center of a workout mat, and began to loosen and stretch his muscles.

"Have a seat Ben, and do as I do." Luke instructed.

His son did as his father asked, and replicated Luke's movements the best he could. Luke kept his movements simple so that Ben wouldn't have too hard a time keeping up.

"Well done, Ben." Luke stood. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yep!" Ben said spiritedly. "What are we gonna do first?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Kickboxing?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Hmm." Luke scratched his chin. "I'm not too familiar with those routines, but I'm sure we can work in some of the youngling techniques with their music."

"Okay Dad."

They started off with a series of kicks and arm movements, and Luke allowed Ben to lead. His son smiled eagerly at this chance to impress his father, and he led him through a series of maneuvers.

"How's this Dad?"

"I'm having fun!" Luke answered honestly. "You should join me for workouts more often."

"Do you mean that?" Ben squeaked.

"I most certainly do." Luke replied. "It's nice to have the company, and I always love spending time with you, Son."

"I like being with you too, Daddy." Ben smiled hugely. "What's next?"

**00000**

Mara trudged back into the bedroom as her boys left, and collapsed back onto the bed.

_Morning people!_ She cursed.

Instantly shame washed through her: that was her husband and her son she was wishing ill-will upon. Even if it was too early for her normal schedule, it was hardly reason to wish them harm.

She glanced at the chrono and decided she was already awake, so she might as well start the day.

And since she had some free time now, she could do whatever she wanted.

Mara dressed into comfortable clothing and grabbed a bowl of yogurt from the fridge. She plopped haphazardly on the couch Luke and Ben had been 'fighting' over.

She frowned upon noticing a piece of flimsi with what looked like Ben's handwriting on it. Leaning forward, she picked it up halfway and read the words, smiling as she remembered Luke teasing Ben about his spelling of fitness, and now getting their private joke.

Then a pang surged through her heart, and she glanced at the door her family had exited through. She pursed her lips thoughtfully, replaying the rest of Luke's words in her mind.

He'd never said it was specifically father-son time. She ached to spend time with her son and husband after some few stressful and work-filled weeks. This was the first day in almost two weeks that all three of them had had off.

Mara made a choice and got off the settee. She changed into more appropriate clothes for a workout and grabbed her lightsaber. On her way out, she spotted Luke's still sitting in its usual spot whenever they were asleep.

It wasn't like him to forget it. Then again, he wasn't usually chased from his own home with his son in tow at six in the morning.

She grimaced and picked it up, placing it on her belt near her own.

A few minutes later she walked into the gym, looking around for Luke or Ben. She didn't see them, so began checking the individual rooms along the walls. She found them after four doors, and snuck in while they were in the middle of a light jog about the perimeter of the room.

Mara set her gear aside and waited until they rounded the corner and spotted her.

"Mom!" Ben broke into a sprint and made a b-line for her, arms open wide.

He hit her with enough force to have knocked her to the floor had she not braced for impact. She wrapped him lovingly in her arms, and Luke joined them shortly after. He kissed her lightly when Ben stepped back, sending her his love via the Force as well.

"You came to join us?" Ben asked.

"I did, but if you are finished?" Mara prompted upon seeing Ben yawn.

"I think Ben's about done for, but you and I can do our routines while he rests up." Luke offered with a questioning brow to his son.

"Okay Daddy." Ben yawned, and moved to the bench at the wall.

Mara smiled wistfully before turning back to Luke. "By the way, you forgot this."

Luke did a double-take, glanced at his belt, and then grimaced. "Right, thanks."

He accepted the weapon from his wife with a grateful smile.

Mara and Luke went about their normal physical exercises while Ben looked on with great interest. It wasn't until they were about to leave that he really started to drift. Luke smiled as Ben leaned heavily on his father during the turbolift ride home, practically asleep on his feet.

"I think someone's going to take a long nap when we get back." Luke murmured.

Mara snorted. "Serves him right for getting up so early."

"I believe it was research for his school assignment." Luke quipped good-naturedly. "You should have seen his attire…"

"Well he should have plenty of material now." Mara held the door while Luke all but carried his child to their front door.

Upon entering the apartment, Luke placed Ben in his bed and closed the door.

Mara was in the kitchen when he returned to her, and she favored him with a lingering kiss. Luke wrapped his arms about her, deepening the kiss.

"I'm sorry for being a grouch." Mara whispered when they parted.

"That's alright." Luke answered.

"No, it really isn't." Mara returned. "I shouldn't be upset at you two for being who you are."

"Mara, we didn't mean to wake you, honestly." Luke said.

"Maybe it was a good thing." Mara told him. "I did get to spend a few extra moments with the two of you, and I have more time in the day for other things."

Luke offered a perfect imitation of Han Solo's lopsided smile. "Well in that case, my dear, if you'd like to become a morning person yourself…"

Mara socked him playfully in the arm. "Don't even go there!"

Luke laughed.

"I don't mind an early morning now and then." Mara continued. "But if you make this an everyday occurrence, there will be hell to pay."

"Yes, Mrs. Skywalker." Luke answered dutifully.

A playful gleam entered his gaze. "So, now that you have extra time, what would you like to do with it?"

Mara caught his line of thinking, and moved against him seductively.

"Well, Ben _is_ asleep, and we need to get these sweaty clothes off…"

"I could help you with that." Luke murmured huskily.

"Why don't we shower together?" Mara finished, pulling away.

She grinned wickedly at his low growl and sped from the room, Luke hot on her heels.


	3. Not So Tough After All

_**A/N 1**__**:**__ This story pays homage to my own Father, who always puts his wife first, and taught his children growing up to respect their Mother no matter what._

**.**

**.**

_**A/N 2**__**:**__ Ben (and Luke and Mara too) may not be in 'canon-acceptable' character for this, but it's part of the story. They are human, and not perfect, therefore it stands to reason that they have bad days. _

**.**

**Not So Tough After All****:**

Mara Jade Skywalker jumped when the front door to the Skywalker's Coruscant suite slammed open. The sparse assortment of wall-hangings rattled with the force of the door shutting once more.

Ben Skywalker stormed through the living room, but not before Mara was on her feet and moving to intercept him.

"Ben!"

He paused long enough to register she was there, and then he continued on his way.

"Don't you ignore me!" Mara warned. "What's wrong?"

Ben sighed heavily, and stopped, but did not turn around. "Nothing, Mom."

"Nothing my hide! Tell me what warrants you gouging holes in my walls with the doorknob."

Mara could feel Ben's agitation, and had to wonder what had riled up her normally calm child. The twelve-year-old boy turned his head to look at her, and it was obvious he was biting his tongue.

"Mom, please, I need time to cool off." Ben said through clenched teeth.

Respecting his restraint, Mara nodded. "Alright, but not too long."

Ben barely nodded before he disappeared into his room. Mara blew out a weary sigh and checked said wall for any actual damage. Finding none, she returned to the couch to resume her work.

She perused reports from the Jedi: she checked and re-checked supply inventories. Upon finding one discrepancy, Mara corrected it, and then made a note to show her husband.

Mara paused from her work after about two hours and stretched. She glanced at Ben's room, wondering how long he planned to hole-up. She moved to the kitchen for a snack, and decided to bring Ben something as well.

As she prepared the snacks however, something caught her attention. She frowned, focusing on the anger emanating from Ben's room. Mara dropped her task and hustled to his room.

She knocked once.

"Go away!" Ben shouted.

Mara frowned, trying not to get angry herself. How dare he speak to her in such a manner? Pushing aside her pride, Mara knocked once more and then opened the door.

Or tried to: it was locked.

"Ben, open the door please." Mara instructed in a voice that booked no argument.

A profound sigh heaved from the pre-teen, and soon the lock clicked, but the door remained shut. Mara bit back a snappy comment and opened the door with the restraint of a Jedi Master.

She found Ben on his bed, holding a comlink in one hand, and sulking at a crumpled piece of flimsi in another.

"Ben, are you alright?" Mara asked calmly.

Ben didn't answer; he simply glowered at his hands.

"You're going to want to curb these dark emotions before your Father gets home Son, or you know he will want to investigate." Mara reasoned.

Ben finally did look up, shooting her an evil stare. "It's none of his damn business!" he snapped.

Mara's temper flared. "Watch your language, young man. And I will not have you speaking about your Father that way."

Ben snorted. "I'm sorry if I don't want dating advice from the man that took several decades to find true love."

Mara narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Those 'several decades' as you put it, are what got you here, if you recall."

Ben seemed to take that in with a small amount of self-reproach.

"Right, sorry." His tone was anything but.

Mara took a calming breath before she moved to sit beside her son on his bed. "Ben, enough bickering, what's wrong?"

Ben moved the note so she couldn't actually read it, causing the woman to frown.

"It's just trouble at school, nothing to worry about." Ben evaded warily.

"You seem awfully upset over something I shouldn't worry about." Mara quipped.

Ben glared at her for a heartbeat. "Fine! I like this girl at school and when my friends found out they dared me to go up to her and ask for her comm. code." He blushed furiously. "I… I couldn't do it! I froze like some stupid granite slug, and now Killian is going out with her this weekend."

Ben threw the crumpled note across the room. "Who cares anyway, she probably didn't like me anyhow."

Mara laid a hand on his arm. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking about girls like this?"

Ben jerked back as if she'd branded him with a hot iron.

"I'm _twelve_ Mom!" he snapped indignantly. "And why am I even talking to _you_ about this? You didn't have a childhood, and you know nothing about what I'm going through."

It was Mara's turn to snatch her hand back. A huge lump formed in her throat, and she had to turn her head so he wouldn't see the moisture that had just sprung to her eyes. Mara clamped down on her flash of anguish at the cruel words of her only son before he could catch it.

**00000**

"So yous can see, Master Skywalker, why it is imperative that a Jedi be sent to represent our case, uh." Senator Ha'Tiil from Toydaria said. "It would be a great honor to have de Jedi present at the ceremony, eh?"

Luke Skywalker inclined his head respectfully. "Of course, Senator Ha'Tiil; the Jedi would be privileged to send someone."

"Ah! You honor me greatly, Master Jedi." Ha'Tiil bowed his blue head respectfully.

Luke lost track of what the senator said next when Mara's presence suddenly flared up with hurt and pain. He was on his feet within seconds.

"I beg your pardon, Senator, but I'm afraid something has come up. I must leave at once." Luke turned to the other Jedi in the room, who was looking at him in surprise. "Master Horn would be more than happy to make the official arrangements."

Corran Horn nodded his understanding, sensing Luke's need to leave. The Senator from Toydaria looked about ready to reply, but Luke was already out the door.

**00000**

Ben was pacing now; oblivious to Mara's drawn face and closed eyes as she bit back her tears.

"You grew up murdering people for a living, not trying to get a date! I doubt Palpatine would have even allowed you to keep a man you found an attraction to, so why would you even bother?" Ben ran a hand through his hair. "Probably the best you could do is a one-night stand and then erase the poor guy's memory afterwards, right?"

He kicked angrily at the dresser, too caught up in his outburst to bother censoring his thoughts.

"I really hope I don't follow this family's tradition of not finding the right woman until I am nearly old enough to not have children of my own!" he snorted contemptuously "I mean, don't you guys want grandkids? Or were you just going to wait until the Force decided to grant you a few extra years to see them?"

Mara didn't dare open her mouth for fear that her voice would betray her.

"What is it with us?" Ben ranted. "Dad fell in love with several women who turned up either dead or injured beyond repair. And you, Mom, you were the Emperor's Hand. What would you know about loving someone else?"

Another arrow pierced Mara's heart as her past was slowly drawn back into focus by her son.

"Looking back, though, it's probably for the best that Dad didn't come around until much later, because your precious Master would have just twisted him to his desires, or killed him." Ben went on in a huff.

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "But I guess it really doesn't matter if Dad turned to the Dark Side or not because whether he bowed or not, I am still Sithspawn, just like him!"

Ben did an about-face and stormed to his window.

"Dad is the son of Vader, so that makes me Vader's grandson. You were the servant of one of the most evil men to walk the galaxy. So if that is true, what does that make me?" Ben asked, pacing once more. "No wonder the girls avoid me like the plague that I am!"

Mara finally snapped. "ENOUGH!"

Ben halted, turning to pierce her with a venomous stare, only to find her acid-green one already on him. His eyes widened when he realized what he'd just done, and he tripped over himself to get to her.

"Oh, Sithspit!" he cursed, before swearing again at his choice of words. "Mom, I…"

Mara held up a hand, barely containing her emotions. Tight-lipped and trembling, Mara stood silently and left the room. Behind her, Ben cursed himself and flopped down dejectedly onto his bed.

Mara went to the sitting room and paced as Ben had done moments ago in his room, trying to quell her distress. She had made peace with her past, but to have it used against her by her own son like this was heart-wrenching.

Her body shook with the effort to contain her grief. Minutes later found her in the master bedroom; needing more space to roam.

Mara was so caught up in her personal turbulence that she never noticed the presence of her husband exit the turbolift onto the floor of the Skywalker home. But as soon as she heard his voice, Mara felt the floodgates start to splinter. Tears began to spill from her eyes as water would leak from the damaged walls of a dam.

"Mara!" Luke's worried voice preceded his body into the abode.

She felt him reaching out for her, and her aching soul reached back desperately. Mara met him halfway down the hall and threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

Luke held her tightly, pushing away his bewilderment so he could battle through whatever it was with his wife. He sent her all of his love through their Force-bond, and murmured nonsensical words of comfort.

Mara was barely aware of when Luke picked her up in his arms and moved into their bedroom, closing and locking the door with the Force. He gently sat down on the bed with her still wrapped around him.

Mara wept until she was spent, and even then she clung to him as though he were a life-saving device in a storm-tossed sea. Luke held her without reservation, kissing her hair and resting his head against hers lovingly.

After some time, Mara loosened her grip enough so that Luke could lean her back in his embrace and gaze at her. With his thumb he lovingly wiped at a rogue tear that escaped her still-moist eyes, and then kissed her cheeks.

"What is it, Love?" Luke inquired softly as he caressed her face with his hand.

Mara shook her head, leaning into his touch. She felt that she was unable to repeat what Ben had said; for fear that she would break down again like a toddler.

Instead she sought his shoulder with her head, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. Luke held her still, remaining quiet for the moment. He tried to puzzle through what could make Mara react in such a way.

What had happened that she couldn't tell him? What could be so horrible as to leave his wife broken and speechless? Luke's heart clenched with emotion as the possibilities came to mind, each as unpleasant as the next.

"Mara, Love, please let me help." Luke finally beseeched her. "You're scaring me."

Mara opened her mouth to respond. "It's…" her voice hitched, and she bit her lip.

"Why don't you share the memory with me instead?" Luke suggested carefully.

Mara was always half-jokingly telling him to allow her to have her mental privacy. He did not want to step on her proverbial toes, but her silence was eating away at him.

"Alright." Mara whispered at length.

Luke waited patiently for Mara to make the first move, opening himself fully to her. She guided his presence into her mind, and tentatively at first showed him what had happened. Luke felt her remain tense as though she was waiting for his reaction.

**00000**

"_Ben Skywalker!_"

The younger man flinched at the cold fury in his father's voice. When he'd felt Luke coming down the hall toward their apartment, he had panicked. Ben hadn't expected his father to be home so early. He was never home this early on a work day.

But of course Luke would have noticed his wife's distress and hurried home to see what was happening.

He wouldn't be Luke Skywalker if he didn't.

Ben had been pacing his room for the last half-hour, alternating between running for the hills and staying to face his own choices. Finally he had opted for the latter, knowing he deserved every iota of punishment he got for mouthing off to his mother like he had.

_Way to go Ben, _he berated himself for the hundredth time. _Way to hurt your mother! What the hell were you thinking?_

He now understood much better why his father always warned him against acting—and speaking—out in the grip of anger and other such emotions. Anger clouded judgment… which led to stupid, hurtful words and a mother's broken heart.

He felt his father coming closer and steeled himself, standing to meet him face-to-face.

Luke burst into the room in a flurry of Jedi robes and furious cobalt eyes. As soon as he spotted the waiting form of his son, he moved to stand nose-to-nose with him.

"How _dare_ you speak to your mother the way you did!"

Ben winced. He had expected Luke's voice to be a reflection of the fury that burned in his father's eyes: loud and wild. The fact that Luke's voice was soft and completely under control was infinitely worse.

"Do you have _any_ idea of what that woman went through just to give you a _chance_ at life?" Luke went on.

Ben shook his head, curiosity worming its way through the haze of his guilt. He had never really thought to ask about the circumstances of his birth. With the war he'd been born into, he had withdrawn from that time period because of all the suffering he'd felt as an infant.

"You know that your mother was ill during the Yuuzahn Vong war." Luke stepped back a pace and folded his hands into his cloak's sleeves. "She went into remission when we got healing tears from Vergere. She didn't relapse until the last week of the pregnancy."

Luke closed his eyes briefly as he relived those painful memories. "She refused treatment, and insisted that all focus be on saving you. It turns out the tears we thought were healing her were actually attacking you. Mara instantly went on the defensive. She allowed the disease to ravage her body to near death, and instead chose to protect you with every ounce of strength she had."

"I remember thinking I was going to lose both of you." Luke's voice caught with emotion. "And then I found her wrapped around you in the Force, and together, you her and I drove the disease from her body permanently. But even so, she was beyond weak… and she still had to deliver you naturally."

Luke opened his eyes again to find Ben sniffling.

"The only thing I could do to help Mara at that point was to take some of her pain for her, and to try lending her my own strength." Luke went on. "It is a miracle she did not die in childbirth with all she had already been through."

Luke stepped back up to Ben, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "She did all of that for _you_ Ben. Mara was willing to sacrifice herself for you to simply have a _chance_ to live." He gripped Ben's shoulder harder. "Now you tell me how she is incapable of loving someone. She loves you with everything she has. Mara would fight off the entire galaxy with her bare hands to protect you."

Ben nodded, opening his mouth to speak; but nothing came forth, so he shut it again.

Luke grabbed Ben's face in his right hand and held it firmly, but not harshly. "_How_ _dare_ you insult Mara like you did. You have no right to ridicule how she was raised, and what she had to do to survive. You could never understand what it is like to be ripped from your family and be raised in such a cruel and cold environment unless you've been there yourself.

"And how could you even think to insinuate such a cold-hearted sexual life for your mother?" Luke's eyes narrowed. "As for our marriage and relationship, it is not your place to question the love your mother and I share. You are only twelve, Ben. You have no idea what it means to truly love a woman, or what it is like to pursue a relationship with another person. You have only just begun to enter that world."

Now Luke stepped even closer, his hand still gripping Ben's face.

"If you _ever_ hurt your mother like this again, trust me when I say you have _not _seen me angry." Luke's eyes blazed with a fire to match the warning in his words. "I don't ever want to hear of you speaking of Mara in such a manner ever again, is that clear? You will love and respect your mother for the wonderful, _loving_ person she is. Even if you don't always agree with her, you _will_ respect her."

When Ben remained silent, Luke's gaze hardened into his full-out Jedi Grand Master stare. "I said: do I make myself clear?"

Ben nodded. "Yes." He croaked softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Luke snapped.

"Yes sir!" Ben said louder.

Tears spilled from his eyes, and he fully expected Luke to turn him away, but to his immense surprise and relief, his father wrapped him in a loving embrace. Ben melted into his arms, sobbing.

"Oh, Force, Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't really mean to hurt Mom." Ben wailed. "It all just came out!"

"I know, Ben." Luke said quietly. "But I am not the one you should be making amends with."

Ben took the hint and broke from his father. He scuffled quickly to his parents' room and found Mara curled up on her side of the bed, hugging her pillow to her chest as she stared into space.

He knelt beside her on the floor and took her hand gently in his. "Mom?"

Mara's eyes drifted over to him; they were red from crying. Ben's heart cracked a little when he saw the hurt he'd caused his beloved mother.

"I am _so_ sorry, Mom. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you. I was being stupid." Ben took a shaky breath. "I was in the grip of strong, dark emotion, and I took my frustration out on you. I know you were only trying to help."

Mara nodded, and Ben leaned forward to kiss her exposed cheek.

"I love you Mom, so much!" Ben whispered fiercely. "I don't hate you for your past. I'm sorry!"

"I forgive you Ben." Mara murmured, patting his hand. "But right now I need some time. Please."

Ben tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, but nodded, respecting his mother's wishes. He passed his father, who was standing unobtrusively in the doorway, and paused to look back at Mara.

"She said she forgave me, but I'm not so sure." Ben said for Luke's ears only.

Luke nodded understandingly. "She does forgive you, but it doesn't remove the sting. Take this as a lesson well learned. Words, once spoken, can never be taken back." He patted his son's shoulder fondly. "Give Mara some time to come to terms with this. She'll make it, but in her own way."

Ben nodded wordlessly and slipped away.

Luke watched him enter his room and close the door before turning to his own chambers. He knelt where Ben had been moments earlier, and brushed a lock of red-gold hair from Mara's face. He tenderly kissed her forehead, and pulled back to find her eyes open.

"Lie with me?" she beseeched him softly. "I need your arms around me."

Luke immediately stood and stripped off his robe, belt and boots, before he slipped into bed behind her. She turned toward him and he enfolded her in his embrace.

"Just hold me." she murmured.

"Forever, My Love." Luke promised. "If that's how long it takes."

He felt Mara smile against his chest for a moment before she snuggled closer still.


End file.
